Bet On It!
by Emerald Twin Blade
Summary: Utau bets Ikuto that he couldn't be nice for 24 hours straight... He takes the bet. But what happens when Nice!Ikuto hangs out with Amu all day long? Amuto! XDD! -ON HIATUS-
1. Likely or Unlikely

disclaimer: _Emerald Twin Blade_ does not own Shugo Chara! or anything or any_one_ from the show that may appear in this fic. The only thing she owns in the plot; she came up with it herself. X3!

Emerald's Notes & Nonsense:

Alright! I've got another category of FanFic up my sleeve! 8D! LOL!

Okay, this is my first Shugo Chara! FanFic, but it's a lot of fun writing it. XD!! So far, that is. This one may end up like my others fics: left behind. XP!! Let's hope not, shall we?

* * *

**Bet On It!**

**:** Fragment No.01 **:**

_**Likely or Unlikely?**_

What a nice day outside, it was… The sky was as light as blue as possible and the clouds that floated by were extremely fluffy today. The sun was shining brightly to the point that its rays were enough to make anybody wish for an air conditioner or a fan… but the clouds would block it out for a minute or two every once in a while, and the soft breeze that blew was enough to make it tolerable.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was currently lying down on the usual rooftop with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as he relaxed. The day was a good one… and with this particular weather, it was perfect for a cat nap.

"Ikutooo!" a childish voice called.

The 19-year-old didn't move a muscle; it was almost as if he hadn't heard anything. However, the owner of that voice quickly floated over to him and started jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Ikuto, Ikuto!! I was playing around with the lock on your violin case, nyaah? Then Iru showed up and tried to take away the Dumpty Key, nyaah!!" the little, cat-like Shugo Chara explained frantically, continually jumping up and down.

Ikuto's light violet blue eyes lazily opened, just staring up at the clouds for a moment. One of the more fluffy clouds that were floating by looked like a heart, making the side of his mouth twitch into what would have been a smile, but remained a blank line.

The heart-shaped cloud only reminded him of the lovely, rose pink-haired girl that he'd been interested in for a few years now. It was actually kind of funny how after three years of knowing her, of _teasing_ her, that he _still_ felt the same way about her, if not felt even more for her. Although, his frown was still visibly in place, he smiled mentally at the thoughts of her that arose in his mind.

What had interrupted his innocent-but-slowly-growing-impure thoughts was that something, maybe a jet or something, had just zoomed _clear_ through that cloud and made a huge hole in it, making it look like an arrow or stab through the heart. He inwardly winced at the sight; now _that_ was ominous.

"… but she didn't _get_ the key, did she?" he asked in his usual casual & calm voice a few minutes later, telling the small being that he'd actually been listening but was likely not paying attention long enough to answer right away.

"W-well… y-y'see…"

Ikuto pulled himself up into a sitting position, his upper torso moving like a wet noodle before he stopped his lazy swaying and stared at his Shugo Chara with narrow, suspicious eyes.

"Yoru… She didn't _get_ the key… right?" he repeated, this time a little more firmly.

Yoru picked up his huge, purple paws and started waving them hysterically as he shouted, "_Gomen ne, _Ikuto, nyaah!!I protected it as long as I could, nyaah! But she took it, nyaah!!"

Although, the little cat Chara was expecting the worst, all he received was a frustrated sigh. He blinked, calming down and staring at his owner with awaiting yellow eyes.

The teen pushed himself up from the rooftop floor to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his grey T-shirt and worn-out jeans. The wind picked up for a moment and softly rustled his dark blue hair, the sunlight making it look a much lighter shade of blue as it peeked out from behind the passing clouds. Straightening his long black jacket, he sighed again, but it was more in defeat than in frustration.

"… Ikuto."

He turned around at a ninety degree angle to look off toward the exit of the roof that led back into the building, only to find the light purple eyes of his sister staring directly into his with a mischievous glint in them.

"_Ohayo_, Ikuto… Did I wake you?" the blonde-haired girl asked sweetly, a shy smile curling on her lips.

Ikuto looked away from his sister to look at the snickering little devil that floated to her left side, "Well… not exactly _you_, I'd say…"

Iru stopped her laughing and smiled deviously, sticking her tongue out at him. Eru, however, was nowhere to be seen; she was likely off somewhere by herself… or just locked in her egg because Iru thought it'd be funny to trap her there.

Yoru jumped up to float just above Ikuto's shoulder, pulling down his eye a little and sticking his tongue out back at the little she-devil.

Ikuto easily ignored the Shugo Charas' childish spat and looked back to his sister, "Utau…Return the Dumpty Key to me."

Hoshina Utau closed her eyes for a moment as she pulled out the said-key and spun it around her left index finger by its chain, "Not unless… you hear my proposition."

The blue-haired boy's eyes narrowed in irritation at her, "_Mataku_… I don't have time for this…"

"You were just taking a nap! How can you say that?" she pouted, "It's not that bad, y'know!"

He picked up his hands and slipped them into his pockets as he sighed again in defeat, "Alright, fine… What's your _proposition_?"

The blonde smiled brightly as she explained enthusiastically, "Let's go out on a movie date! And when I say 'movie,' I mean a date like the ones you see in the movies! Like, we go to see a movie at the theater and when the lights go out, we—"

"No." he said simply, looking downward and closing his eyes, "Me agreeing to that is about as likely as Amu walking up to me and asking me out."

"... and _that's_ pretty unlikely! Shshshsh!!" Iru laughed before continuing to fight with Yoru.

"But, Ik-u-to!!" she whined, running toward him and jumping in an attempt to glomp him, also hoping to continually hit him for even _mentioning_ Hinamori Amu.

The cat-like boy easily stepped out of the way, watching nonchalantly as his crazed little sister fell to the floor, "I won't date my own sister… I don't support incest."

As Utau sat there on the floor with her legs off to her right side, she looked up at him and then looked away with a light blush and her usual pout on her face, "Why can't you ever be nice? I'll bet you don't even know how…"

For some unknown reason, her saying that had struck a nerve, making him look at her again and say, "I can too be nice! I just don't feel like it right now because your little minion stole my key and was the reason why I woke up."

A wicked smile came to the slightly younger girl as she stood back up and folded her arms over her chest, looking to her brother, "I'll bet you that you couldn't be nice for an entire _day_ without going back to being your usual lazy, mean self!"

Yoru, having finally started listening to their conversation, piped up, "Oi', nyaah! What're the conditions? Or the prizes, nyaah?"

Utau put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, but spoke as she did so, "Hmm… You have to be nice for a total of twenty-four hours… It doesn't matter _who_ you're nice to, because you have to do it toward everybody, _especially_ when you're around me!"

"And the prizes? What goes to the winner?" Yoru's ears twitched as he listened.

"Alright… If I win, you take me out on a movie date, like I wanted to!!" she informed, pointing at him determinedly, "… and if _you_ win… well… What do you _want_?"

Ikuto smirked upon being asked such a question, "From _you_, dear sister… I want my Dumpty Key back… _And_ I'd like for you to get over your brother complex and stop trying to become romantically involved with me. _For Good_."

Utau gulped, thinking about what it'd do to her if that actually happened, "H-how about I just give the key back if you win? Or pick something else? C'mon!!"

The 19-year-old turned around and started walking toward the exit, hands still in his pockets, "Well, then, I guess the bet's off…"

"NO! No, no, no, no!!" she called, running up to him and latching herself onto his arm, "Okay, fine! If you win, I stop trying to get you to fall in love with me!"

His smirk widened as he looked down at the blonde-haired girl, "It's a Bet, then… Starting…" he looked to the watch on his wrist, watching as the hands on it hit **12:00 pm**, "now."


	2. Trick or No Trick

disclaimer: **Emerald Twin Blade** does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters, settings, etc. that appear in this fic that you find familiar from the Anime/Manga.

Emerald's News & Nonsense:

Fragment No.02 is now up! It took me a while to finally get an okay idea... I couldn't really think, so this chapter _may_ seem like a filler, but it's not. This OBVIOUSLY had to happen. XD!

29 REVIEWS! OO! 29 FREAKING REVIEWS FOR _ONE_ CHAPTER! Am I really so good? XD! No, no; the idea was just a good one, right? I thought so, too... hence why I continue. XD!

Alright! MAJOR **AMUTO** MOMENT ALERT! Involving ice cream! LOL!

Go ahead, then! XD!

* * *

**: ****Fragment No.02**** :**

_**Trick or No Trick**_

His smirk melted away into a blank frown after he said "now." Tsukiyomi Ikuto started walking off toward the exit without a word, only confusing his sister Hoshina Utau.

"W-wait a minute! Where're you going?" she asked, running forward to catch up to him.

The boy stopped, turning slightly toward her with the most un-Ikuto-esque expression on his face that she'd ever seen. He was smiling a pleasant and good-natured smile, one that makes you think of a sunny day at a clear, flowery field. The lovely, upward curling of both sides of his lips was something so very rare… It was simply a wonder that he was capable of such a look! But it was be_cause_ it was unbelievable that he looked absolutely beautiful.

The moment Utau saw that smile, she froze in place with a dramatic and long gasp. Her cheeks heated up significantly and her eyes went wide; a moment went by before he spoke in the type of voice that she'd never expect to hear from him: cheerful.

"Well, if I've got to be nice to everyone, then I guess I'd better get started, right? So, if you'll excuse me…" he said politely before turning back around and walking out.

When he'd disappeared, the girl instantly fell back onto the floor and screamed like an overexcited Fan Girl, "HE SMILED AT ME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE _SMILED_ AT ME!!"

* * *

The blue-haired teen chuckled to himself as he hopped down the stairs, listening to his sisters squealing that echoed throughout the building. That was _way_ too easy…

By staying away from Utau for 24 hours, the younger girl would never know whether or not he was being nice or not! He didn't even _need_ to be nice; she wouldn't see. As he exited the entire building, his thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a familiar, annoying little voice.

"Hey, Ikuto! What's so funny?"

He stopped where he stood on the sidewalk, turning his head and seeing Utau's little Devil Shugo Chara floating over his previously empty shoulder. Yoru, who was on his other shoulder, growled audibly before hissing.

"Just what the hell're _you_ still doing here?! Shouldn't you be with your owner, nyaah?"

Iru snickered evilly, "Utau told me to follow you all day today! Y'know, to make sure that you stay true to the bet and be nice to everybody."

Ikuto's eye twitched; his little sister had thought ahead of him. _Damn it_, he thought, his confused, outward expression not betraying his thoughts at all as he stared straight at the she-devil.

"What's wrong, Ikuto? Sad that you'll be watched without Utau around?" Her smirk was wide, taunting him purposely.

He, however, merely shrugged as he continued walking. The two Shugo Charas floated after him, asking where they were going. Although his smile was not as cheerful as the first one had been, it was still seemingly genuine.

"We're going home for a minute… I need to change into something more appropriate."

In his mind, he was smirking at the thought of the reactions other people would show once they saw the style and look he'd be pulling off today.

* * *

"_Ano…_ I want… a double-scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, please!" a certain pink-haired girl said enthusiastically, grinning widely as the ice cream man took out a waffle cone and then put the two spherical wads of mint green-colored ice cream on top of it.

Hinamori Amu pulled out the amount of money needed to pay, trading off with the guy: the money for the ice cream. Just as she was about to take a step away from the ice cream stand, she paused and turned back.

"Oh! Can I have four little spoons, please? And a few napkins?"

The middle-aged man wearing the ridiculous aqua blue apron and white-and-pink stripped hat nodded solemnly, grumbling as he bent down under the stand and came back up with a jar of spoons of assorted colors and a large handful of colorful napkins. He stood there with the straightest spine a man of such an age could muster, his eye twitching visibly.

"Take your pick, then…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Amu, however, managed to hear him as she outwardly smiled at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was likely very annoyed and very embarrassed about his job. A nervous laugh escaped her as she stuttered a meek "thank you" before taking one spoon and one napkin of each of the colors pink, blue, green, and yellow.

Before anything else could happen, she turned around and walked off, carrying the cone in one hand and everything else in the other. She sighed in relief when she reached her usual bench by the fountain in the park.

"God… I'm so glad that it's finally Sunday, but I could do without going back to school tomorrow…" she pouted, sitting down and placing the spoons and napkins in her lap.

With her hand now free, she reached down and opened the small, plaid red box that hung off of her studded black belt. The moment she flipped open the top, four little Chibis flew out of it, spinning around each other playfully before they all flew around their owner.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!!" the little pink cheerleader cheered, pumping her pompoms up into the air with each time she said the two words, only to have them disappear into sparkles a second later.

"You'll share with us, won't you, desu?" the little green maid asked shyly, her hands folded out in front of her apron and skirt.

"Of course, she will!" the little blue artist exclaimed, smiling widely.

The little yellow idol bounced up and down in the air before floating over to the colorful spoons and napkins, "Over here, over here! Proof! We all get some!"

All four of the little girls cheered "yaaay!" while their owner just giggled at their adorable childishness. The girls each took a seat, two on either side of the 14-year-old girl as she placed their napkins in front of them. After that, she took each of their spoons and scooped out one whole spoonful into the four of them before placing them by their color-coordinated Shugo Charas.

"_Waaaai!_" they exclaimed happily while going on to digging their own little bowl of ice cream.

Watching out the little ones were enjoying themselves, Amu couldn't help the huge, genuine smile that her lips coiled together. For a moment, she'd almost forgotten about her _own_ ice cream! Blinking back to reality, she quickly started licking at the base of her ice cream, where the bottom scoop met the cone. It'd started to melt slightly, so she was trying to make it a little more stable so she could finish off the last half of the top scoop safely.

"Hey there, Amu…" a low, smooth voice whispered into her ear.

The warm breath tickled at her ear, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her golden eyes instantly went wide and her cheeks were painted in a bright and noticeable blush. However, a moment later, she snapped out of that daze.

"I-Ikuto!!" she cried, jumping forward out of her seat and losing her grip on her ice cream cone.

The not-so-cemented top scoop flew right off, leaving three melted drops to land on her face: one on her cheek, one on her chin, and the last on her lower lip. Pouting as she stared down at her lost one-third of a scoop, Amu almost felt tears coming on at the sight. THE POOR ICE CREAM!!

Before she could spill such meaningless tears, she turned to face toward the back of the bench where she knew that blue-haired pervert had been leaning a moment ago. Instead of seeing a smirking face watching her teasingly from the ledge of the fountain, she was met with the picture of perfect, soft violet blue eyes staring into her own. Again, she found her eyes widening, but because of how close those prettily colored hues were to her. A second later, she could feel the same warm breath that'd been at her shoulder begin to mingle with her own breath.

Normally, she would have backed off or made a big deal out of this, but for some reason, she didn't feel as though she could move. Glued to that spot and trapped in a trance, Hinamori Amu could feel the air between the two of them thicken as he drew closer.

"You've got… cream… face…" she could hardly hear anything, and that was all she was able to make out in this moment that'd frozen her in time.

After hearing that much, she felt her golden eyes fall closed as a gentle hand cupped her chin upward and to the side. Unable to tell what was going on but having some strange-yet-enjoyable feeling build up inside of her chest, she felt his feathery lips run over her cheek. A warm, wet tongue slid out of his mouth and slowly lapped at the tiny smudge of ice cream. With that part clear, he relocated himself to her chin where the second one was, only to continue upward to her lips with short butterfly kisses. His tongue, once again, darted out from its sheath as it greedily ran over her lower lip.

With her mouth opened slightly, she tried her best to contain it, but she couldn't help letting a small, quiet moan slip from her mouth as his ministrations began to come to a halt. He pulled away from her and put his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes came open shyly to stare back into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you…" he apologized, a light of true, sincere worry in his eyes.

From that light, she knew that he meant it, but just as she began to feel his cool finger run up her cheek, there was a sudden, _loud_ interruption.

"AAAAAH!" screamed the voice of a familiar little girl in yellow.

The two people and the other three Shugo Charas stared at Dia as she stood up in her seat at the napkin and shook her head several times, making her ponytails whip around everywhere, "BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE!!"

She cried out for a few more seconds, shaking her head and jumping up and down in an attempt to get the ice cream headache to pass over quicker. Ran, Miki and Suu all started yelling, leaving their half-eaten ice cream spoon in favor of jumping on top of their sister.

"Why'd you have to go and do _that_!?"

"Were you _not_ watching what was just happening, desu?!"

"You totally _ruined_ it!!"

Amu blinked as she watched her Shugo Charas fight with on another; apparently, they'd been watching that… that _scene_ taking place a moment ago. Her eyes went wide as she just realized what'd happened, her head darting right to left to see if anybody _else_ saw.

There didn't seem to be anybody else around… W-wait…

The ice cream man from before was just standing beside his cart, staring straight at her and the older boy with eyes filled with disbelief. The elder man's eye twitched as he turned around and bent down to pick something off the ground, but Amu could vaguely hear him mumble _"I quit!"_

Upon seeing that, she remembered what had _made_ the man say such a thing. She turned her head to look up at Ikuto, only to be caught staring again. His eyes weren't narrow and nonchalant, and his normally blank expression was nonexistent with that amused smile on his face as she'd watched her.

His chuckle snapped her out of falling into another long trance, "A-ahm… I-Ikuto, what the hell do y'think you're trying to pull!?"

The pink-haired girl hopped back a few steps, glaring at his face as hard as she could with her cheeks tingling with a bright red blush. It was then that she noticed his clothing. Her mild anger was forgotten when she started looking him up and down.

Ikuto was wearing what seemed to be a snow white sleeveless turtleneck that hugged his skin to the point that you could see the muscles that he didn't seem to use often, with a beige jacket hanging loosely over his left shoulder and equally fawn-colored pants covering over his legs. His usual black choker and silver cross was around his neck, so she knew for sure it was him and not an imposter.

"_Ano_… Ikuto… a-are you feeling alright? You don't… look like yourself." Amu pointed out, tilting her head to the side curiously.

His eyes closed as his pleasant smile grew in strength and charm, "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. And I just thought I'd try something new today, that's all."

The 14-year-old's face turned beet red at such a look, but she merely folded her arms over her chest and turned at a 90 degree angle away from him, closing her eyes and facing her head in the opposite direction, "Y-you're so weird! A-and just what the hell was _that_ about earlier? Pervert…"

In her mind, however, her reaction to his last movement was very similar to what Utau had done, except that she was running around in circles inside and screaming about how he _smiled_.

Another chuckle escaped him as he approached her and bent over slightly to be a little closer to eye-level with her, "Heh… Didn't you think it was nice, though?"

The girl paused upon being asked that, her cool demeanor slowly slipping away as quickly as she'd built it back up. It was this that made the boy's smile take on the characteristics of a familiar smirk. Well, he _was_ technically being nice, right? Especially if _she_ thought it was nice.

"After all, you had ice cream on your face; I couldn't let _that_ go to waste."

Amu regained herself after that, glaring at him out the corner of her eye, "What's up with you? A trick?"

Ikuto shook his head, pulling himself up right and putting his right hand into his pocket as he replied, "No trick… Is it really so odd for me to be nice?"

"… Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" she blinked at him, a grin appearing on her face at how unbelievable the whole thing was; he _had_ to be up to something.

"On second thought, no thanks…" he tilted his head off to the side lazily, sweatdropping at how bluntly she would've made it sound, "Maybe _you_ should give being nice a try; it won't kill you."

"Hmph…" she grumbled, turning to look at her Shugo Charas and noticing how they'd already thrown away their trash and all, "Well, if everybody's done, I guess we should head off to meet with the others."

_What? No! She can't go! Or at least… Damn it, that means I have to go, too._ Ikuto thought spitefully, noticing her melting and dripping cone, "Hey… Are you gonna finish that?"

Amu looked at him and then to her ice cream, yelling as she picking it up in front of her face and stared at it tearfully, "My poor ice cream… I'm sorry!"

The purple-haired boy laughed again; she was apologizing to her frozen treat! Again, she sat down on the bench and glued her gold eyes to the melting ice cream as she licked at it and tried to make it solid again. He sat himself down beside her, watching her with a fond look in his eyes. His arm easily slipped behind her back and draped over the bench as he leaned his head back a smidge and just watched.

When she finally noticed, she again reddened, "Wh-what're _you_ looking at? Or what're you still doing here?"

He turned his head back forward and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have anything else to do today… So, I thought that I'd tag along with you, _Amu_."

"What?! Don't _I_ get any say in this?" she pouted.

"What's that? Do you really _hate_ it when I'm around?" he asked, emphasizing 'hate.'

Amu winced at the word, remembering a few years ago when she'd yelled at him that she hated him; that wasn't true at all… She didn't necessarily hate him… Her feelings toward him were… complicated. Yeah, that's it.

"That's not it…" she mumbled before taking a bite out of the waffle cone, "But… we were enemies, right? If the other Guardians see you come with me, they might—"

She was silenced when he picked up his vacant arm and placed a finger to her lip, "Don't you worry about them, Amu… You, of all people, should know what I'm capable of. I won't attack unless _they_ start the fight."

The girl thought about it for a moment, deciding that her friends wouldn't attack him either unless he was up to something.

… Wait, he _was_, though. As for what, she still didn't know, but she thought that maybe, as the day progressed, she'd find out.

It was only 2 o'clock; there was still lots of time in the day.

"… Alright, you can come, then."

* * *

Emerald's Notes & Nonsense:

Haha! XD!

The next chapter will be a little more interesting to write... especially with the other Guardians, and a couple of news ones, seeing this _supposedly_ transformed Ikuto. LOL! It'll be one hell of a scene! XP

... YES! THE AMUTO MOMENT WAS INTENDED! It's a little early in the fic, I know, but it's gonna be connected with something else later on. ;x

OKAY, YOU CAN GO REVIEW NOW! :D


End file.
